Carol Reef
Carol Reef Carol Reef is the daughter of a Fresh and Salt water sea monster couple. She is an only child and is glad of that because she gets all of her parents attention. She is on the Monster High swim team. For her basic outfit she wears a violet 3 quarter length top with a dark purple diamond on it, a black mini skirt and a gold necklace with a 4 point star as a charm. Personality Carol is very kind. She is considerate and hates to hurt peoples feelings however if anyone of her friends are getting bullied or picked on she isn't affraid to fight back. This sea monster is also very laid-back king of girl and easily makes friends. She does not have any best friends as she hangs around with every ghoul there is at Monster High. Romance Carol is not dating anyone as her parents believe she shouldn't date until she has left school and she goes with it as she doesn't disobey her parents rules. Despite that when she was 14 she was seen hanging out with an unknown guy at Monster High and her parents found out so from that day on she has never dated a boy. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance Carol wears a one sleeved blue and yellow mini dress with red heels which have yellow heels. She wears light orange eye shadow with deep red lipstick. On the arm that has no sleeve she wears 5 bracelets which colours are yellow,red,pink,dark blue and purple. She wears a dark blue head band with lime green spots on it in her hair. Her photo is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Dead Tired In Dead Tired she wears a light pink three quarter length pyjamer top and light pink three quarter length bottoms. Both of them have Dark pink stars on them. Carol wears turquoise bed socks and has a white and blue sleeping mask on the top of her head. Her photo is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Dot Dead Goregous In Dot Dead Goregous Carol wears a black maxi dress with a white belt and yellow buckle. Her shoes are entirely grey and high heeled. In her hair she wears a plain orange hairband and a deep orangey red bracelet on her right arm. She also wears a light orange necklace with a charm on the end. Her photo is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Ghouls rule In ghouls rule she wears a puffy dress that has many different shades of pink on it. Her shoes are also two shades of pink and are high heels. Her eye shadow is purple pink and wears a pale pink necklace with a bolt chaem on the end. Her hair has pink streaks in and she wears different pink bracelets. Her photo is in the gallery. Gloom Beach At Gloom Beach she wears a pale pink bikini with hearts on one side of either items of clothing. Carol's shoes are basically blue sandles and wears a blue hair band with a flower in the corner of her hair. Her photo is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Sassy 16 At her sassy 16th birthday she wears a yellow and red spotty puff mini dress with an orange belt and bow. She has a pink and orange bracelet on either wrist. Her headband is red and her necklace is pale pink with a charm on. Her shoes are red with a blue heel. Her photo is in the gallery. School Clubs Carol is part of the Monster High swim team but wears a slightly different uniform as she is one of the very advanced members of the swim team. Her picture is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. She has light blue goggles on. Schools out For schools out Carol wears a purple vest sleeved puffed dress with a white underlay. She wears blach knee high boots with thich red heels and pale pink lipstick. Her photo is in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Spring Break In Spring break she wears a plain red t-shirt with a star hairpin. Her eye shadow is dark green and her lipstick is bright pale pink. She also wears black mini shorts with dark blue tight/leggings and deep red pods. Her photo is in the gallery. Winter Break In Winter Break Carol Reef wears a thick puffy light blue mini dress with a high collar. She has see through tights on and illuminus blue boots on. Her lipstick is alsi illuminus blue and wears a bright blue head band. her photo is in the gallery. Skull Shores At skull shores she wears a bikini which is black and has pink frills at the end of each piece of clothing. Her shoes are blue and wears bracelets and a charm necklace. Her photo is in the gallery below. Carol Reef outfit gallery Carol Reef Dawn of the Dance.png|Dawn of the Dance Carol Reef Campus Stroll.png|Campus Stroll Carol Reef Basic.png|Basic Carol Reef Dead Tired.png|Dead Tired Carol Reef Dot Dead Goregous.png|Dot Dead Gorgeous Carol Reef Ghouls Rule.png|Ghouls Rule Carol Reef Gloom Beach.png|Gloom Beach Carol Reef Sassy 16.png|Sassy 16 Carol Reef School Clubs.png|School Clubs Carol Reef Schools out.png|Schools Out Carol Reef Spring Break.png|Spring Break Carol Reef Winter Break.png|Winter Break Coral Reef Skull Shores.png|Skull Shores Category:JangoMangoTango's OC Girls Category:Females Category:Sea Monster Category:Original Characters Category:JangoMangoTango's OC Characters